KaiLynn
by LynzKZ
Summary: Detik-detik sweet bersemut-semut antara Kaizo dan Lynna yang tidak pernah tulis di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Kisah cinta mereka yang tiada kaitan dengan misi, pergi berlawan dengan orang jahat atau alien jahat atau menyelamatkan orang. Hanya cerita pendek sahaja. Khas untuk peminat Kaizo dan Lynna
1. Merajuk

**Merajuk**

* * *

Kaizo tergegas-gegas ke sebuah kedai makanan yang terletak di tepi pantai Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak sangka dia boleh terlupa dengan breakfast date dia dengan Lynna. Dia terlalu asyik berlatih di kapal angkasa sehinggalah Lahap beritahu dia tentang breakfast date itu

"Mesti dia tengah marah tu" bisik Kaizo

Dia sudah menghampiri sebuah kedai yang bernama Pancake House. Dia terus ke pintu masuk kedai tersebut. Kaizo boleh nampak rambut belakang Lynna. Sang gadis itu duduk menghadap pantai di bahagian luar kedai tersebut. Kaizo berjalan dengan begitu perlahan sambil memperbetulkan jaket dan rambutnya. Sesudah dia sampai di meja Lynna, dia ternampak pinggan kosong di atas meja. Nampaknya Lynna sudah selesai makan

"Lynna, maafkan aku" kata Kaizo sambil duduk di hadapan sang gadis itu

"That's ok. Aku baru sahaja habis makan. Perut aku pun dah kenyang" kata Lynna dengan perasaan marah

"Maafkan aku" kata Kaizo lagi "Kau mesti tengah marahkan aku"

Lynna hanya berdiam diri sambil memberikan renungan dia ke arah Kaizo. Dia sudah bersilang tangan dan menunggu Kaizo memberikan alasannya

"Jadi, kau memang tengah marahkan aku lah ni?" Lynna masih diam lagi. Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Maafkan aku sebab aku terlampau leka sangat dekat kapal angkasa tapi sekarang ni, aku sudah berada di sini"

"Jadi?" Akhirnya Lynna bersuara

"Jadi.. kita makan tapi nampaknya kau sudah siap makan. Aku bawa kau ke tempat lain" Kaizo cuba memujuk Lynna

"Tempat lain?"

"Ya, sebagai tanda aku akan memujuk hati tuan puteri ini" Kaizo cuba menjadi seseorang yang romantis "Aku tidak membuat kau rasa marah lagi ataupun sedih pada hari ini"

Lynna hampir tersenyum dengan pujukan Kaizo tadi. Dia tetap dengan muka marahnya. Kaizo tidak mahu mengalah. Dia akan buatkan gadis itu senyum

"Aku bawa kau berjalan-jalan jauh dari sini. Lepas tu, aku akan belanja kau makan"

"Makan lagi?" Kening sebelah Lynna terangkat sedikit

"Ok.. kalau tak nak makan. Aku belanja kau buku novel. Aku tahu kau suka baca novel"

"Hmm.. wahai kapten Kaizo, kau berjaya memujuk aku walaupun sedikit sahaja" Senyuman Lynna mula terukir di bibirnya "Aku sebenarnya memang marah tapi selamatlah pancake yang aku makan ni sedap. Jadi kemarahan aku terhadap kau hanya 50% sahaja"

"Lagi 50% kau gembira sebab dapat makan pancake sedap. Jadi aku akan cuba gembirakan kau lagi 50% tu"

"Bagus, aku nak lihat.. kau berjaya ke tak happy kan aku" Kali ini Lynna mula tersenyum sinis kepada Kaizo

"Baiklah, aku akan terima cabaran ini" Kaizo turut tersenyum sinis juga

Kedua-dua mereka bertentangan mata dan lalu tergelak secara tidak langsung. Kaizo bangun dan menghulurkan tangannya ke arah Lynna

"Wahai tuan puteri, mari aku bawa kau jalan-jalan dimana sahaja yang kau mahukan"

"Hmmm... tapi aku nak pergi jauh dari sini" Lynna kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Kaizo "Dan kau tak boleh guna kuasa teleportasi aku"

"Tak jadi masalah, boleh aje guna kapal angkasa aku. Lahap boleh jadi driver kita dan kau beritahu aku, kemana kau mahu pergi. Aku akan pastikan aku berjaya gembirakan kau sebanyak 100%" kata Kaizo dengan penuh yakin

"Wow! So confident! tapi sebelum tu, aku nak pergi bayar dulu"

"Jangan risau, biar aku uruskan"

Lynna mula tersenyum lebar. Dia bergerak ke pintu kedai itu. Manakala Kaizo pula, dia pergi bayar makanan yang dipesan oleh Lynna. Sesudah sahaja Kaizo bayar makanan tersebut, dia berjalan keluar dari kedai itu. Lynna sedang tunggu sang kapten itu sambil menikmati keidahan pantai tersebut. Kaizo pergi berdiri di sebelah Lynna

"Kau sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah" kata Lynna sambil palingkan kepalanya ke arah Kaizo "Adakah kapten Kaizo hari ini akan menjadi seorang putera yang romantis atau dia tetap dengan sikapnya yang terlalu serius itu"

"Hmm.. kita tengok nanti"

Lalu Kaizo mencuit hidung Lynna. Pipi Lynna naik merah kerana malu tetapi suka. Kaizo tergelak suka melihat wajah Lynna ketika itu. Lynna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua-dua tapak tangannya kerana malu. Kaizo biarkan sahaja dan terus dia menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka berdua. Entah ke mana mereka akan pergi selepas ini tetapi yang pasti, Lynna pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan 100% gembira

**Ini hanyalah cerita pendek dan juga untuk peminat Kaizo dan Lynna xD ahakzz**


	2. Hari Jadi

**Hari Jadi**

* * *

Kaizo seperti teringatkan sesuatu sewaktu dia turun dari tingkat atas ke ruang tamu. Dia mula menjadi cemas kerana dia belum beli hadiah untuk Lynna. Dua biji matanya terpandang ke arah sofa. Adiknya, Fang, sedang tidur nyenyak di atas sofa itu tetapi peliknya, dia tidur sambil makan donut lobak merah

"Apa kes budak ni? Buat perangai pelik macam si pelik tu. Memang sepelik pelik peliknya"

Kaizo berdiri di hadapan adiknya. Dia melihat adiknya terbaring tidur

"Pang! Bangun!"

"Hmm.." Fang langsung tidak bangun. Dia hanya kunyah donut lobak merahnya

"PANG! BANGUN!"

Masih tidak bangun lagi. Tanpa amaran, Kaizo terus goyang-goyangkan bahu adiknya sambil menjerit

"PANG! BANGUN AKU KATA!"

"ABANG!" Mata Fang terbuka luas "KENAPA KEJUTKAN ADIK?"

"Sebab aku perlukan bantuan daripada kau!" kata Kaizo sambil goyang-goyangkan bahu adiknya lagi

"Bantuan apa abang ku si mangkuk!"

"MANGKUK KAU PANGGIL AKU?"

"Yelah, abang pergi kacau adik tidur. Jadi adik panggil abang mangkuk" Lalu Fang gigit donut lobak merahnya sebagai tanda puas hati "Hah, tadi abang nak bantuan apa? Buatkan sup lobak merah? Atau nak suruh adik borong semua lobak dekat pasaraya?"

"Bukan.. aku perlukan bantuan kau untuk belikan hadiah hari jadi Lynna"

"Lerr.. itu sahaja ke?" Fang kunyah donutnya "Abang fikirkanlah apa yang dia suka? Macam novel ke, kacang merah ke, atau plushie bentuk abang ke ataupun abang terus melamar dia. Lagi syok!"

Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya. Sebut pasal melamar, Kaizo memang tidak bersedia lagi. Ada banyak lagi perkara dia perlu selesaikan terlebih dahulu

"Benda yang dia paling suka?" Kaizo mula berfikir sambil mengusap dagunya "Aku tahu dia tu suka sangat pakai cekak. Mungkin aku akan belikan cekak baru yang lawa untuk dia"

"Hmm.. ok aje dengan hadiah tu" kata Fang. Dia gigit dan kunyah donut lobak merahnya lagi "Abang pergilah beli cepat"

"Kau tunggu sini dan tunggu dia sampai. Bila Lynna dah sampai, jangan bagi dia pergi mana-mana. Pastikan kau hidangkan dia dengan makanan yang menarik, macam donut lobak merah kau ke. Suruh dia tunggu sampai aku balik"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Fang rasa bosan pula. Dia baru nak menikmati keindahan tidur tetapi sudah disuruh buat kerja "Abang jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana. Beli hadiah cekak sahaja!"

"Aku tahulah!"

Kaizo terus keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju ke bandar Pulau Rintis

* * *

2 jam Lynna menunggu Kaizo. Dia telah dihidangkan dengan donut lobak merah dan juga oren juice sementara menunggu Kaizo pulang. Lynna tidak rasa begitu bosan kerana dia dapat berborak dengan Fang. Dia bertanya khabar, bagaimana dengan sekolah dan pelbagai soalan dia ajukan kepada Fang. Alien remaja itu dengan sopannya, dia menjawab semua soalan Lynna. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sekotak hadiah

"Lynna! Maaf kerana lama sangat tunggu"

"Takpe, Fang ada dekat sini. Jadi takdelah rasa bosan atau rasa lama sangat" balas Lynna dengan sopannya "Kau pergi mana tadi?"

Kaizo terus duduk di sebelah Lynna. Lalu dia hulurkan hadiah itu kepada Lynna. Muka Lynna kelihatan terkejut. Dia ambil hadiah tersebut dan letak di atas ribanya

"Hadiah? Wah! THANK YOU KAIZO!" Lynna rasa terharu pada ketika itu

"Yea, hadiah hari jadi kau"

"Terima kasih lagi sekali tapi..." Lynna mula tersengih "Hari jadi aku lambat lagi. Bukan ke hari ini hari jadi Idoli"

Kali ini Kaizo pula tersengih. Dia tidak tahu hendak bercakap apa. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar seseorang sedang menangis

"ABANG KAIZO LUPA HARI JADI IDOLI!"

Kaizo menepuk dahinya. Fang tergelak sahaja

"Adeh, macam mana aku boleh tersilap" bisik Kaizo "Maaf Idoli. Abang tak sengaja"

"Hah, apa kata kita semua pergi bawa Idoli pergi jalan-jalan dekat Genting Highland!"

Idoli terus berhenti menangis. Dia tersenyum lebar kerana suka.

"LYNNA!" Kaizo pegang kedua-dua tangan Lynna "Terima kasih kerana berikan cadangan yang bagus dan juga menyelamatkan aku.." Lalu dia berhenti bercakap kerana dia hampir menyebut tiga perkataan itu

Kaizo dan Lynna mula bertentangan mata. Mereka mula pandang satu sama lain. Renungan mereka membuatkan masing-masing tidak berganjak dari sofa itu. Kaizo masih lagi pegang tangan Lynna. Ianya seolah-olah dunia berhenti bergerak. Mereka seperti berada di dalam dimensi lain. Fang dan Idoli pandang mereka berdua. Akhirnya Lynna mula bersuara terdahulu

"Cadangan aku biasa-biasa sahaja" Lynna tidak lepaskan tangan dia lagi "Kau mesti ada idea yang lebih menarik daripada idea aku"

"Tak, aku tiada idea lain" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum "Kita ke Genting Highland. Bolehlah budak tu berseronok dekat situ"

"Ehem" Fang mula buat muka comel yang hendak menangis kepada Kaizo dan Lynna "Adik nak ikut sekali boleh"

"Kau duduk rumah" balas Kaizo. Nada suaranya bertukar menjadi garang

"Kaizo, tak baik buat macam tu" Lynna mengalih pandangan dia ke arah Fang "Kamu boleh ikut kami. Kita berempat berseronok dekat sana ok"

Dalam hati Fang, dia boleh jaga Idoli dan biarkan mereka berdua dating di sana sahaja. Apa yang di fikirkan oleh Fang tadi, ianya menjadi kenyataan

* * *

**Semoga korang semua enjoy dengan cerita tentang Kaizo dan Lynna**


	3. Luahan Hati

**Luahan Hati**

* * *

Lynna terlalu gembira membawa Kaizo jalan-jalan disekitar bandar kawasan tempat tinggal Lynna. Di situlah tempat Lynna membesar dari kecil hinggalah dewasa. Kali ini Lynna memandu keretanya dan Kaizo duduk di sebelah sambil melihat rumah-rumah di situ. Lynna lalu di hadapan kawasan sekolah. Itulah sekolah menengah Lynna dahulu

"Itu ke sekolah kau?" soal Kaizo

"Yea" balas Lynna "Semasa aku tingkatan 3, aku dapat kuasa aku. Pada masa tu, aku dan kawan-kawan aku, rasa teruja dapat kuasa. You know, ada kuasa ni, rasa seronok tapi lama-kelamaan, tak rasa seronok dah. Ianya bertukar menjadi satu tanggungjawab. Memang rasa penat tapi kita orang tak kisah pun. Asalkan semuanya selamat daripada anasir jahat"

"Dunia kau memang pelik"

"Pelik?" Lynna memandang Kaizo dan selepas itu dia pandang ke depan "Kenapa kau rasa pelik?"

"Sebab kau dan kawan-kawan kau, rahsiakan tentang kuasa kau dari semua orang. Aku tak tahulah bagaimana korang nak cari alasan untuk pergi selamatkan orang lain. Lebih-lebih lagi masa time sekolah. Kau mesti ada lari dari kelas sebab ada kecemasan" Kaizo terkejut melihat riak wajah Lynna kelihatan sedih "Maaf, aku tak berniat nak buat kau sedih"

"Takpe" Lynna kembali tersenyum "Aku sedih sebab aku terkenang balik pada waktu awal. Dari satu alasan ke satu alasan. Rasa bersalah masa tu tapi terpaksa. Kalau kita orang beritahu siapa diri kita orang, sudah tentu ramai akan panik atau katakan kita orang ni berbohong. Kalau kita orang tunjukkan kuasa kita orang, aku yakin, mereka akan takut dan rasa terancam. Jadi lebih baik rahsiakan daripada timbul pelbagai masalah"

"Aku dulu, aku belajar sendiri sehingga menjadi seorang kapten"

"Hmm.. belajar sendiri?" Lynna melirik matanya ke arah Kaizo "Betul ke kau belajar sendiri tapi sebenarnya, ada juga yang tolong kau"

"Yelah, ada yang tolong aku. Dia lah mengajar aku berlawan menggunakan pedang. Aku belajar kerana ingin melindungi adik aku. Dia lah satu-satunya yang aku ada"

"Kau sangat baik, Kaizo" kata Lynna. Dia belokkan keretanya ke arah kiri untuk masuk ke dalam kawasan bandar

"Kita nak ke mana?" Kaizo melihat sebuah bangunan pusat membeli-belah "Tempat kau ni memang ada shopping mall yea"

"Ha ah, shopping mall baru. Taklah sebesar mana tapi ada banyak kedai menarik dekat dalam mall tu. Kita lunch dekat mall situ ok?"

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah" kata Kaizo

Lynna hanya membalas dengan satu senyuman. Dia memandu keretanya terus ke jalan masuk parking kereta pusat membeli-belah itu. Tempat parking itu terletak di bahagian bawah. Lynna parking kan keretanya yang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk pusat membeli-belah itu. Kaizo berdiam diri sahaja. Pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh

"Kaizo" panggil Lynna "Kau ok?"

"Hmm.." Kaizo membuka seatbelt nya "Aku.. cuma terkenang balik kisah lama"

"Apa kata, kita cari tempat makan dulu. Lepas tu kau ceritakan kepada aku apa yang terbuku di dalam hati kau"

Kaizo setuju sahaja. Dia lebih selesa meluahkan perasaan dia kepada Lynna daripada orang lain

* * *

Begitu ramai orang di dalam bangunan pusat membeli-belah. Kebanyakkannya adalah ibubapa yang membawa anak-anak mereka meluangkan masa mereka bersama di pusat membeli-belah itu. Kaizo dan Lynna memilih tempat makanan yang ramai orang kerana mereka tidak mahu sesiapa mendengar perbualan mereka berdua. Makanan sudah dipesan. Akhirnya Kaizo mula bercerita

"Aku sebenarnya tadi terkenang balik kisah lama aku. Ada sedih, ada yang duka dan ada juga kenangan yang menarik tapi aku tidak pernah sesekali lupakan pada hari aku kehilangan ibubapa aku. Mereka yang paksa aku lari dari situ dan bawa sekali Pang. Memang kehidupan aku agak susah selepas itu tetapi aku tabahkan hati. Aku cuba kuatkan diri untuk Pang. Aku tidak mahu menjadi lemah. Kalau aku lemah, sudah tentu adik aku pun lemah sekali dan tidak mungkin kami berdua akan berada di sini sekarang ini" luah Kaizo "Mulai hari tu aku mula belajar menjadi seorang yang kuat. Aku gunakan power sphera dari ayah aku untuk menjadi kekuatan aku"

"Abang yang baik kau ni"

"Yea ke.. bukan ke aku suka sangat buli si Pang tu. Bukan ke aku suka ketuk kepala dia, bagi dia hukuman, suka cari gaduh dengan dia dan bukan ke aku yang tinggalkan dia dekat bumi seorang untuk jalankan misi sehingga dia rasa sunyi"

"Betul" kata Lynna "Tapi kau sedar akhirnya. Kau juga yang tak nak tinggalkan dia selepas sahaja kejadian Ratu Lily tu. Kau terus nak tinggal bersama dia"

Kepala Kaizo tertunduk sedikit. Dia seperti hendak menangis tetapi dia menahan air matanya

"Dia pernah marah aku kerana aku tinggalkan dia walaupun sekejap sahaja. Dia takut jika aku pergi dulu. Itu pertama kali aku dapat rasakan kemarahan dia terhadap aku. Perasaan aku pada ketika itu, aku rasa diri aku gagal menjadi seorang abang yang baik dan aku gagal menjaga dia. Aku mungkir janji aku pada ibu aku"

"Kaizo, pandang aku" Sedikit demi sedikit kepala Kaizo naik dan pandang ke arah Lynna "Walaupun kau gagal tapi kau belajar dari kegagalan kau. Aku yakin, yang kau tidak mahu ulangi kesilapan kau"

"Tak tahulah kalau aku ulangi perkara yang sama ke tak tapi aku cuba yang sebaik mungkin, demi Pang" Kaizo berikan satu senyuman kecil kepada Lynna "Aku ada terfikir-fikirkan tentang sesuatu"

"Tentang apa tu Kaizo?"

"Tentang kau dan kuasa kau"

Sebelum sempat Lynna menjawab, seorang pelayan kedai itu menghidangkan makanan mereka yang dipesan tadi. Lalu Lynna menjawab selepas sahaja pelayan itu pergi

"Kuasa aku? Apa yang kau fikirkan"

"Yelah, kau dan kawan-kawan kau rahsiakan siapa diri korang semua dari orang ramai. Kau tidak mahu orang lain tahu identiti sebenar kau tapi kenapa kau tidak menyamar menjadi seorang superhero" Kaizo terus suapkan dirinya dengan makanan yang dia pesan, iaitu takoyaki

Mereka berdua makan di restaurant makanan jepun. Kaizo tidak berapa kisah sangat makan makanan jepun, asalkan dia dapat makan

"Hehehe.. aku bukannya macam Boboiboy dan adik kau. Aku dan kawan-kawan aku lebih suka bergerak secara rahsia" kata Lynna sambil mencapai chopstik yang tersimpan di dalam bekas penyimpannya "Lagipun kita orang tak berapa suka sangat bila jadi famous. Kami bukan begitu. Biarlah mereka semua tidak tahu tentang kewujudan kami. You know, sama seperti agensi MATA. Orang ramai tidak tahu tentang mereka"

"Baguslah tu. Aku pun tak nak jadi superhero. Biarlah si Boboiboy yang jadi superhero. Adik aku tu, entah bila nak sedar yang Boboiboy lagi popular daripada dia"

Lynna tersengih sedikit. Kaizo makan seketul takoyakinya. Satu lagi hidangan dia sudah tiba. Kali ini mee ramen yang dipesan oleh Kaizo

"Kau pun popular juga" kata Lynna. Lalu Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat sang gadis itu "Kau popular dekat angkasa. Aku dengar, ramai yang takut dengan kau sebenarnya sebab kau adalah seorang kapten yang handal"

"Itu aku tidak boleh nafikan" Kaizo rasa bangga sedikit "Dan kau pula, popular dekat hati aku"

"Amboi, bila masa kau pandai pick-up line ni"

"Entah, aku belajar dari adik aku" balas Kaizo dengan nada yang serius "Entah drama apa dia tengok sampai aku pun terikut sekali pick-up line yang ada dalam drama tu"

"Hehehe.. kau dan adik kau, memang kelakar" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Aku popular dalam hati kau dan kau pula, popular dekat dalam hati aku. Kita sama-sama popular dihati masing-masing"

Kaizo tersenyum sahaja sambil makan makanan dia. Mereka senyap seketika untuk menjamu selera. Mata mereka pandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum mesra

* * *

**Jumpa lagi!**


	4. Pantai

**Pantai**

* * *

"Hmmm.. Kaizo, kenapa kita perlu ke sini? Bukan ke dekat pulau ini ada pantai tersendiri"

Lynna memang rasa hairan dengan keputusan Kaizo. Mereka bukannya pergi berkelah di tepi pantai yang sebenar, tetapi berkelah di hadapan skrin bervideokan sebuah pantai. Di atas lantai pula, ada pasir-pasir pantai dan juga sebentang kain tikar. Beberapa biji kepala tersusun cantik di atas pasir itu. Mereka berdua berkelah di dalam makmal Emmy. Gadis genius itu berikan kebenaran untuk gunakan bilik berskrin penuh di dinding

"Sebab dekat pantai ada juga bunyi-bunyi yang tak best"

"Contoh?" Lynna bersilang tangan sambil berdiri di hadapan Kaizo yang sedang terbaring di atas kerusi malas

"Bunyi adik aku, bunyi kawan-kawan dia.. malas aku nak dengar. Lebih-lebih lagi yang melibatkan buat aku jadi stress"

"Macam-macam betul kau ni"

Lynna terus baringkan dirinya di atas kerusi malas, bersebelahan dengan Kaizo. Dia memakai cermin mata hitam dan pasangkan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengar lagu di telefon bimbitnya. Kaizo pula, sambil melihat keindahan skrin pantai di hadapan, sambil itulah dia menikmati teh hijaunya

"Ketenangan betul" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum "Pang takde, si pelik takde.. semuanya indah"

"Yelah Kaizo" kata Lynna yang kebetulan dengar percakapan Kaizo disebalik lagu yang dimainkan pada telinganya

"Kalau pergi pantai, mesti si budak Pang tu ajak main bola atau si Rizu tu ajak main pasir. Tolong dia buat istana pasirlah. Lepas tu si Pang mesti bergaduh dengan kawan perempuan dia tu. Apa nama dia, Nutella? Aku lebih suka rehatkan diri di sini, tenangkan minda dan mencari ketenangan. Kau tahu apa ketenangan aku?"

"Apa dia?" Lynna cabut kedua-dua earphone nya

"Teh hijau dan juga latihan simulasi"

"Hmm.. kenapa kau tak pergi berlatih aje"

"Kerana hari ini aku nak tenangkan diri dengan teh hijau ini" Kaizo menghirup teh hijaunya sambil mengambil bau aroma teh tersebut "Ketenangan"

"Hehehe.. kau ni, memang betul-betul comel" Lynna tersenyum suka melihat gelagat Kaizo

"Aku bukannya comel pun" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius "Kau dengar lagu apa tu?"

"Lagu yang aku pernah nyanyi dekat kau" Lynna cabutkan wayar earphone dari telefon bimbitnya dan kuatkan suara telefonnya "Lagu Both Sides Now by Joni Mitchell"

"Kau ada lagu lain?"

"Lagu apa yang kau nak dengar?"

"Lagu rock" kata Kaizo "Kau ada?"

"Maaf Kaizo, aku tiada lagu rock dalam playlist aku" Lynna menjadi sedih sedikit "Tapi aku ada lagu yang sesuai untuk kita yang berada di fake pantai"

"Lagu apa?" Kaizo pandang ke arah Lynna

"Lagu.." Lynna mencari lagu itu di telefonnya dan lalu dia mainkan lagu tersebut "Lagu ni! Lagu Good Times by Owl City!"

Kaizo mendengar lagu itu. Ianya bukan lagu rock tetapi lagu itu membuatkan dia rasa seronok dan bersemangat. Dia letakkan gelas teh hijaunya di tepi kaki kerusi. Tiba-tiba Kaizo berdiri dan angkat bakul makanan dia

"Jom kita makan!" kata Kaizo yang tiba-tiba rasa bersemangat

"Eh?" Lynna terkejut dengan perubahan perangai Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Kau sudah kenapa?" Dia buka cermin mata hitamnya untuk melihat sang kapten itu secara teliti

"Aku rasa semangat sebab lagu kau" balas Kaizo

Dia pergi bersila di atas tikar dan keluarkan makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam bakul. Lynna bangunkan dirinya untuk pergi menyertai Kaizo. Dia melihat makanan enak-enak yang telah dihidangkan di atas tikar itu

"Aku ada buat kek pandan"

"Kau buat?" Kening sebelah Lynna terangkat sedikit "Boleh percaya ke ni?"

"Percayalah" Kaizo keluarkan sepotong kek pandan dari bekas makanan dan terus suapkan ke dalam mulut Lynna "Macam mana? Sedap?"

Lynna kunyah kek itu secara perlahan. Dia agak terkejut kerana kek pandan itu sedap. Lalu dia mengambil satu lagi kek tersebut

"Sedap! Betul ke kau yang buat?" Lynna masih lagi tidak percaya

"Betul, aku yang buat" kata Kaizo dengan penuh bangga. Dia suka melihat Lynna menikmati kek pandan itu "Aku ikut resepi yang ada dekat internet"

"Wah! Bagus betul kau. Selalunya kau buat tanpa lihat resepi, mesti jadi masin ataupun tawar"

Kaizo tidak tahu hendak membalas apa. Dia hanya letakkan beberapa potongan buah tembikai di dalam pinggan Lynna

"Yang lain, kau buat juga ke?" soal Lynna. Mata dia perhatikan setiap makanan yang ada di situ

"Yang lain aku beli" balas Kaizo "Cupcake caramel chocolate tu, sup lobak merah, ada pancake souffle matcha aku belikan khas untuk kau, buah tembikai tu aku potong sendiri, air jus tembikai yang aku buat sendiri juga, cheesecake pistachio dan kuih karipada kentang, tu aku beli juga"

Hati Lynna berbunga-bunga kerana ada makanan kegemaran dia. Tiba-tiba dia rasa cair dengan kesungguhan Kaizo

"Sambil kita makan, kita tengok movie"

Mata Lynna terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo. Adakah betul apa yang dia nampak sekarang ini? Adakah ini diri Kaizo atau ada hantu yang merasuk Kaizo? Ditambahkan lagi, lagu telefon bimbit Lynna berubah menjadi sebuah lagu yang romantis. Lagu itu menaikkan lagi suasana romantik pada ketika itu

"Ermm.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi romantis hari ini?" soal Lynna. Dia betul bingung pada ketika itu "Betul ke kau bukan jenis romantik?"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo "Aku mana reti buat benda-benda romantik"

"Hehehe.." Lynna tergelak sedikit "Kau ni betul-betul comel. Rasa macam nak cubit pipi kau tu"

"Suka hati kau lah" Kaizo potong cheesecake itu untuk merasai kek tersebut "EMMY! PASANG MOVIE CERITA HANTU!"

Lynna terkejut dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi. Lalu dia hentikan lagu di telefon bimbitnya sebaik sahaja movie dimainkan pada skrin hadapan mereka. Tidak sampai beberapa minit, mereka diganggu oleh seseorang

"ABANG PAIZO!" Mereka terdengar suara ceria Rizu

"EMMY! CEPAT TUKARKAN CERITA KARTUN!"

Film movie hantu ditukarkan kepada film Disney iaitu Toy Story. Rizu duduk bersila di antara Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia bukan datang seorang sahaja, Fang juga turut menyibuk sekali

"Kenapa kau ada dekat sini?" soal Kaizo dengan nada yang tegas "Apasal tak berseronok dekat pantai?"

"Tiba-tiba hujan dekat luar" kata Fang sambil mencapai kuih karipap "Lagipun dekat rumah rasa bosan. Jadi kita orang dekat sini. Abang tak kisahkan?"

Kaizo memandang Lynna dengan mata kuyu yang membosankan dan lalu sang gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Fang

"Fang dan Rizu boleh sertai kami di sini. Lagipun makanan ada banyak ni, boleh kita makan sama-sama. Movie pun baru start, jom kita menonton sama-sama"

Kaizo tidak kisah dengan adanya Fang dan Rizu. Asalkan mereka berdua tidak buat hal dan paling penting, dia berjaya membuat Lynna rasa seronok

* * *

**Jumpa lagi semua!**


	5. Memori

**Memori**

* * *

Seutas rantai emas, bantal kecil, selimut kecil, buku catatan, buku cerita, anak patung comel, kotak muzik dan bermacam-macam barang lain yang tersimpan di dalam kotak. Kaizo langsung tidak membuka kotak itu setelah diberikan oleh atuk dan neneknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak mahu terkenang balik peristimewa yang lalu

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau nak buka?" soal Lynna sambil mengangkat sebuah bingkai gambar yang kosong "Kau rindukan mereka ke?"

"Aku memang rindukan mereka tapi aku tak buka kotak tu sebab nanti aku akan rasa sedih. Kalau aku sedih, mesti Pang akan sedih sekali"

Kaizo duduk di sebelah Lynna. Lalu tangan dia mengambil bingkai gambar itu dari Lynna

"Lagipun aku mempunyai banyak memori indah bersama ibubapa daripada adik aku. Dia masih kecil, dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Dia bukannya ingat pun segala-galanya"

"Jadi, kau tak nak sedih demi Fang?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Tapi sekarang ni.. aku bersedia untuk melihat kenangan aku dulu-dulu" Lynna genggam tangan Kaizo sambil berikan satu senyuman kepada sang kapten itu "Terima kasih Lynna kerana ada di sini"

Kaizo dirikan bingkai gambar tadi di atas lantai ruang tamu rumahnya. Lalu dia keluarkan sebuah anak patung bentuk itik. Dahi dia mula berkerut sedikit kerana dia selalu dikaitkan dengan seekor itik

"Hehehe.. kau dan itik tidak dapat dipisahkan" Lynna mengambil anak patung itik itu. Ianya kecil dan masih lagi elok. Tiada bahagian yang koyak "Comel betul anak patung ni. Mesti anak patung kegemaran kau"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu" Kaizo mengeluh sedikit "Tapi kau jangan tunjukkan anak patung tu kepada sesiapa, lebih-lebih lagi si pelik tu. Kalau boleh, kau simpanlah anak patung itik tu"

"Kau bagi aku?"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya. Lynna terus peluk anak patung itu di dadanya. Hati Kaizo terdetik melihat kecomelan Lynna pada ketika itu. Pipi dia mula naik merah. Lalu dia cepat-cepat pandang ke tempat lain

"Bantal ni, mesti bantal kegemaran kau juga" Lynna tunjuk sebuah bantal kecil. Ada huruf K di tepi bantal tersebut

"Itu.. aku tak berapa nak ingat" kata Kaizo "Tapi buku cerita ni" Dia angkat keluar sebuah buku tebal "Ibu aku selalu bacakan kepada aku. Dia yang belikan buku ini untuk aku"

Lynna mengambil buku tersebut dan lalu dia belek setiap muka surat buku tersebut. Dia terjumpa sekeping nota. Lalu dia baca nota tersebut

"Anakku Kaizo, maaf ibu tak dapat nak bacakan hari ini. Nanti ibu bacakan untuk Kaizo, sayangku" Lynna berikan nota itu kepada Kaizo "Dia ada hal ke hari tu?"

"Ada" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit sambil membaca nota itu "Sebab ibu aku masuk hospital untuk melahirkan Pang. Bila ibu aku sudah keluar dari hospital, dia bacakan buku cerita ini kepada aku dan adik aku. Nota ni, aku masih simpan dekat dalam buku ni sebagai kenangan"

"Bagusnya kau ni. Simpan benda-benda kecil yang membawa makna besar pada diri kau"

"Dulu aku rajin tapi sekarang ni.." Kaizo menghela nafas. Lalu dia sambung berkata "Sekarang ni aku terlalu sibuk dengan misi. Aku tiada masa untuk simpan benda-benda remeh-temeh ni" Dia simpan buku cerita tadi ke dalam kotaknya semula

"Barang-barang lama ni semua, kau nak simpan lagi ke?"

"Mungkin" kata Kaizo "Tapi aku suruh si Pang ajelah simpankan. Cuma aku sahaja yang akan simpan cincin ibu aku. Yang lain, biar dia sendiri yang simpan"

"Ada makna cincin tu" Lynna tersenyum bersendirian. Dia mengangkat keluar sebuah kotak muzik "Cantik kotak ni. Bukan ke kau ada satu lagi kotak muzik"

"Tak silap aku, ibu aku ada dua kotak muzik. Lagi satu, adik aku simpan"

Kotak itu berwarna biru dan pink. Ukiran bentuk-bentuk note muzik mengelilingi kotak tersebut. Jari-jemari Lynna hendak membuka kotak tersebut tetapi sebaliknya, dia mendapat satu premonition. Ianya tentang masa silam Kaizo. Sang gadis itu melihat dan mendengar sang ibu sedang nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk anaknya. Tanpa di sedari olehnya, kotak muzik itu terlepas dari tangannya. Kotak muzik itu jatuh. Penutup kotak tersebut, terpisah dari badan kotak itu. Lynna tersedar dari kuasanya. Mata dia membulat besar apabila dia terpandang kotak muzik itu

"APA YANG KAU SUDAH LAKUKAN!" Kaizo kutip kotak muziknya

"Ma-maaf Kaizo, aku tak sengaja" Mata Lynna mula berkaca "Aku tadi.. kuasa aku.. datang secara tiba-tiba"

"Alasan" balas Kaizo dengan nada garang "Aku nak kau keluar dari sini"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Keluar"

Kaizo tidak meninggikan suaranya tetapi nada suara dia membuatkan Lynna bangun dan terus lari keluar dari rumah itu. Kaizo mengemas balik barang-barang lamanya ke dalam kotak. Dia tidak pandang langsung gadis itu tadi. Dia biarkan sahaja. Sedikit pun, dia tidak rasa menyesal kerana menghalau Lynna keluar dari rumah itu

* * *

"Abang, apasal adik tak nampak kak Lynna dalam seminggu ni. Abang dah break up dengan dia ke?"

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

Fang meloncat-loncat kebelakang untuk menggelakkan diri daripada terkena serangan dari abangnya. Malangnya, meja ruang tamu yang menjadi mangsa. Meja itu terbelah dua

"Adik tanya jea, itu pun nak marah" Fang puas hati dengan tindakan abangnya tadi "Ada apa-apa terjadi ke? Kak Lynna merajuk dengan abang lagi ke?"

"Tak" kata Kaizo. Dia simpan pedang tenaganya "Dia tak merajuk pun"

"Kalau bukan merajuk.. MAKNANYA ABANG DAN KAK LYNNA TIDAK BERSAMA LAGI! KENAPA? APA YANG TERJADI! Meh adik jadi kaunselor untuk hubungan korang"

Kali ini, Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada adiknya. Berpeluh-peluh Fang melihat renungan itu. Bagaikan diri dia akan ditimpa dengan hukuman tidak lama lagi

"Abang janganlah tengok adik macam tu" Fang tersengih sedikit "Kalau bukan merajuk atau break up. Abang bergaduh dengan dia ke? Nak adik buat romantik dinner lagi ke?"

"Takdelah, mana ada abang bergaduh dengan dia"

"Ohhh... jadi, maknanya.." Fang buat-buat terkejut "KAK LYNNA SUDAH KAHWIN DENGAN ORANG LAIN?

Kaizo hempuk kepala adiknya dengan bantal sofa

"Jangan nak mengarut!"

"Yelah" Fang usap-usap kepalanya "Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Abang marah dia ke? Atau dia yang marah abang sampai tak nak datang ke sini dah"

"Abang yang marah dia sebab..." Kesalan Kaizo terus membuatkan hati dia menjadi sedih "Dia tidak sengaja rosakkan kotak muzik ibu. Abang tak tahu macam mana nak minta maaf dekat dia sebab abang halau dia keluar dari rumah hari tu"

"APA?!" Fang gelengkan kepala "Apalah abang ni, memang sentiasa ganas tahap sadis"

"Salah tu, aku ni penyayang tapi sadis"

"Rasa nak muntah pula" bisik Fang "Habis tu, abang tak nak pergi minta maaf dekat kak Lynna lah ni. Abang nak biar datang sendiri ke sini dan buat-buat lupa apa yang terjadi. Apa yang adik belajar, orang perempuan tak kan sesekali lupa!"

"Kau ni banyak sangat melepak dengan si pelik tu. Entah-entah kau dan si pelik tu keluar dating" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya

Fang rasa hendak cekik abang dia sendiri. Dia kawal dirinya dan tenangkan dirinya seketika. Dia pejamkan mata untuk beberapa minit. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar suara orang sedang bernyanyi tetapi suara itu bukan suara abangnya. Suara itu agak lembut dan sedap didengari. Fang membuka matanya. Kaizo tiada di ruang tamu. Dia kini sudah berada di pintu rumah. Kaizo membuka pintu itu

"Lynna?"

Lynna tersenyum sedikit tetapi dimatanya, kelihatan sedih. Dia terus bernyanyi lagi

_Dancing bears,_  
_Painted wings,_  
_Things I almost remember,_  
_And a song someone sings,_  
_Once upon a December._  
_Someone holds me safe and warm,_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm,_  
_Figures dancing gracefully across my memorySomeone holds me safe and warm,_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm,_  
_Figures dancing gracefully across my away,_  
_Long ago,_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart used to know,_  
_Things it yearns to remember_  
_And a song someone singsOnce upon a December_

"Lagu tu" Kaizo terkejut dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lynna tadi "Macam mana kau tahu lagu tu?"

"Masa aku dapat premonition hari tu, aku dengar ibu kau nyanyikan lagu tu untuk kau" kata Lynna dengan kepalanya tertunduk sedikit "Aku betul-betul rasa bersalah kerana rosakkan kotak muzik kau. Aku tahu itu kepunyaan ibu kau. Maafkan aku Kaizo"

"Aku sepatutnya minta maaf dekat kau. Aku yang halau kau. Aku tak patut marah kau sebab kau tak sengaja" Kaizo terus ambil tangan Lynna "Jadi, maafkan aku. Lagipun kotak muzik tu aku suruh si Emmy betulkan balik. Kau tak perlu risau lagi" Tangan kiri dia selitkan rambut Lynna sedikit kebelakang telinga

Kali ini Lynna senyum dengan perasaan gembira. Tiada lagi kesedihan di matanya. Fang rasa nak pengsan melihat detik-detik manis mereka. Dalam diam, dia pergi tangkap gambar mereka berdua yang masih lagi di pintu rumah. Lalu Fang pergi hantar gambar itu kepada semua rakan-rakan dia

* * *

**Jumpa lagi semua :)**


	6. Will You?

**Will You?**

* * *

**Deleted scene dari Fanfic Story About Us**

Seluar panjang dan baju Lynna berubah apabila dia berputar-putar secara lemah gemalai di tengah taman bunga. Pakaian dia berubah menjadi dress skirt labuh berwarna biru lembut. Ada corak floral berwarna putih di sekitar skirt labuh itu. Bukan pakaian Lynna sahaja yang berubah tetapi pakaian Kaizo juga turut berubah seperti seorang putera

"Kenapa pakaian aku berubah?" Kaizo membelek-belek pakaian dia berwarna biru pekat itu "Kau yang ubahkan pakaian kita ke?"

"Hmm.. tak lah" kata Lynna

Sang gadis itu membawa Kaizo berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu sebelum pulang ke istana. Taman itu mempunyai beberapa buah rumah kayu. Ada tasik dan juga beberapa sungai kecil yang mengalir terus ke dalam tasik itu. Bunga-bunga di sekitar taman itu disusun dengan begitu indah sekali. Lynna berjalan menuju ke sebuah jambatan kecil. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah jambatan itu. Beberapa kuntum bunga tumbuh dengan mekarnya di sekitar jambatan itu. Kaizo menuju ke arah Lynna

"Kau nampak cantik sekali, wahai sang puteri"

"Dan kau nampak kacak, wahai sang putera"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak sangka kau sudah kembali. Aku selama ini ingatkan kau pergi buat selama-lamanya" Lynna palingkan mukanya ke arah air sungai kecil "Hati aku gembira bila kau sudah pulang tapi.. sebahagian daripada aku, rasa macam... marah"

"Kau memang patut marah dengan aku"

"Bukan setakat marah sahaja tapi.. aku rasa dikhianati" Air mata Lynna mengalir keluar "Aku kecewa tapi kini kau sudah kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit, kemarahan aku terhadap kau, semakin pudar. Aku tidak mahu pendamkan kemarahan itu di dalam hati aku. Kebahagiaan, itu yang aku mahukan. Kau hadir di dalam kehidupan aku sewaktu aku hilang percaya dengan cinta dan kini.." Dia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan tangannya "aku tak nak kehilangan kau lagi. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan seseorang yang aku sangat cintai. Aku tak nak sejarah lama berulang lagi"

"Tak, kali ini.. aku kekal di sini bersama dengan kau" Kaizo memetik sekuntum bunga mawar "Kali ini, aku akan sentiasa berada di sisi kau selama-lamanya. Aku akan jaga kau" Dia berikan bunga itu kepada Lynna "Dan kau akan menjadi permaisuri ku"

Mata Lynna terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo. Dia tergaman seketika. Jantung dia berdegup dengan lajunya. Adakah Kaizo melamar dia? Adakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi sahaja?

"Lynna?"

"Aku.. aku..." Lidah Lynna menjadi kelu seketika

"Lynna, kau tak perlu berkata apa-apa"

Tangan Kaizo menyeluk ke dalam poket seluarnya. Dia keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Lalu dia buka kotak itu. Terpaparnya sebentuk cincin di depan mata Lynna. Secara tidak langsung, dia melutut satu kaki di tepi Lynna

"Lynna, sudikah kau menjadi permaisuri ku?"

Lynna memandang penuh wajah Kaizo. Sang kapten itu risau jikalau lamaran dia ditolak. Dia faham dan mengerti jikalau lamaran itu ditolak. Dia tidak akan memaksa sang gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, Lynna tersenyum manis dengan matanya bersinar-sinar bagaikan melihat lelaki yang dicintainya

"Aku sudi menjadi permaisuri kau" jawab Lynna seikhlas hati sambil menghulurkan tangan kanannya

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia terus menyarungkan cincin itu di jari manis Lynna. Sebaik sahaja cincin itu di jari Lynna, kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Kaizo bangun dan terus pegang pinggang Lynna. Dia angkat sang gadis itu seperti mengangkat bayi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga tadi berhenti dan mula terapung. Lalu ianya bertukar menjadi sebutir bintang yang bersinar. Kaizo turunkan Lynna. Pada saat itu, Kaizo akhirnya katakan 3 perkataan yang sekian lama Lynna ingin dengarkan

"Aku cintakan kau"

* * *

**-Senyum-**


	7. Cinta

**Will You?**

* * *

**Deleted Scene chapter akhir Aku Abang, Kau Adik season 3**

Kaizo menatap wajah adiknya yang terbaring di atas katil hospital. Fang masih belum sedar lagi selepas sahaja dia pengsan. Kaizo genggam tangan kanan adiknya. Dia mahu melihat adiknya bangun. Dia tidak suka melihat adiknya dalam keadaan koma. Dia rindu dengan gelak-ketawa dari adiknya. Dia rindu dengan pergaduhan dari mereka berdua. Tanpa adiknya, dia rasa sunyi

"Pang, abang akan tunggu kau bangun" bisik Kaizo. Dia cium tangan adiknya "Aku akan tunggu"

Pintu bilik wad itu terbuka. Kaizo menoleh ke tepi untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dia tersenyum lemah apabila Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik itu

"Ada apa-apa perubahan?" soal Lynna

Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lynna memicit sedikit bahu Kaizo. Lalu dia pergi duduk di atas sofa yang sudah tersedia di dalam bilik tersebut. Kaizo bangun dan duduk di sebelah Lynna

"Kaizo.."

"Lynna" Kaizo memotong percakapan Lynna "Bagi aku katakan sesuatu" Sang gadis itu memandang Kaizo dengan hati berdebar-debar "Pada awal persahabatan kita, aku memang ragu-ragu terhadap kau tapi sedikit demi sedikit, hari demi hari, aku dapat mengenali kau lebih rapat lagi. Perasaan ragu-ragu itu, hilang dan digantikan kepercayaan aku terhadap kau. Aku sangat menghargai persahabatan kita"

"Jadi.." Kepala Lynna tertunduk sedikit. Dia kelihatan sedih "Silap aku kerana luahkan perasaan aku terhadap kau"

"Tak Lynna" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna. Dia genggam tangan itu secara lembut "Ianya bukan satu kesilapan. Ianya membuatkan aku sedar. Hari demi hari, aku tertanya-tanya perasaan apa yang timbul di dalam hati aku. Setiap kali kau hadir di Pulau Rintis, aku menjadi teruja. Aku rasa senang dan selesa bila kau ada. Senyuman kau membuatkan hati aku ceria"

"Maksud kau.." Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Kaizo di bibir Lynna. Jantung Lynna berdebar-debar ketika itu

"Aku juga sama seperti kau. Perasaan kau terhadap aku, sama juga.. aku.." Kaizo terdiam seketika "Aku.." Kali ini jari telunjuk Lynna di bibir Kaizo

"Syhhh.. aku tahu kau takut sebutkan perkataan itu tapi tidak mengapa. Aku sedia menunggu. Apa yang penting adalah kita tahu perasaan masing-masing di mana sekarang"

"Jadi apa hubungan kita sekarang ini?" soal Kaizo dengan nada yang serius

"Hmmm.. kau rasa?" Lynna tersenyum manja kepada Kaizo

"Apa yang aku rasa.. boleh ke hubungan kita menjadi serius? Aku tak nak kecewakan kau" Kaizo pandang ke arah tingkap "Aku takut jika aku yang sakitkan hati kau. Aku takut kalau hubungan kita gagal. Aku takut kalau kita tidak boleh berkawan lagi seperti dulu"

"Kita ambil risiko" balas Lynna "Aku ingin lihat sejauh mana kita boleh pergi. Aku tahu kau takut, aku juga takut tapi kalau kita tidak ambil risiko ini, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku yakin, hubungan kita akan kekal selama-lamanya"

"Aku juga seperti kau. Aku yakin dengan hubungan kita. Ini adalah permulaan sesuatu yang baru untuk kita" Kaizo alihkan pandangan dia ke arah Lynna "Aku tak nak kehilangan kau kerana kau adalah seseorang yang paling istimewa di hati aku"

Mereka berdua berbalas senyuman di dalam bilik itu. Malangnya, Fang tidak dapat dengar perbualan mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, hanya seorang sahaja yang dengar kesemua perbualan mereka iaitu Rizu. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak sedar tentang itu. Mereka terlalu leka bincangkan tentang hubungan mereka. Rizu hanya berdiri di muka pintu tanpa membuat bising. Lalu dia tutup pintu itu secara perlahan

"Aku rasa macam.. tak sesuai pula bincangkan tentang hubungan kita dekat sini"

"Kenapa pula?" soal Kaizo

"Adik kau" Lynna melirik matanya ke arah Fang "Dia masih tidak sedarkan diri tapi kita dekat sini.."

"Syhhh.. dia dan hubungan kita, kedua-duanya sama penting. Lagipun aku rasa lega kerana aku dapat luahkan perasaan sebenar aku dekat kau"

"Aku pun rasa begitu juga" Lynna lentokkan kepalanya ke bahu Kaizo "Kau dan adik kau, dua-dua aku sayang dan orang paling penting dalam hidup aku. Terima kasih Kaizo kerana hadir dalam hidup aku"

"Kenapa kau terima kasih dekat aku?"

"Hmm.. takde apa" balas Lynna

Kaizo pula lentokkan kepalanya di atas kepala Lynna. Kedua-dua mereka berpimpin tangan sambil risaukan tentang Fang. Mereka berharap sang remaja alien itu akan bangun dan dapat melihat keceriaan dia semula

* * *

**Jumpa lagi!**


	8. Shopping

**Shopping**

* * *

Hari ini, hari berjalan-jalan di pusat membeli-belah tetapi kali ini, Kaizo dan Lynna terpaksa bawa Idoli sekali. Sang kucing alien itu tidak boleh ditinggalkan seorang diri di rumah. Idoli teruja apabila dia dibawa jalan-jalan oleh mereka berdua. Dia akan berlari ke sana ke sini dan masuk setiap kedai yang ada di situ. Usik benda-benda yang menarik dimatanya. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya sehingga Kaizo terpaksa tenangkan si kucing alien itu

"Idoli, apa kata kita pergi tengok movie" cadang Kaizo

"NAK NAK NAK!" Idoli meloncat-loncat di situ kerana terlampau suka

"Tapi ada syaratnya" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius "Idoli tak boleh pilih movie hantu"

"Ke-kenapa?" Air muka Idoli berubah menjadi sedih

"Sebab setiap hari asyik tengok movie hantu aje! Sampai abang sendiri sudah muak tengok muka hantu!"

Tiba-tiba Idoli menangis di situ. Lynna dengan pantasnya, dia dukung sang kucing alien itu. Idoli tidaklah begitu berat. Badan dia hanyalah kecil dan ringan sahaja

"Kaizo! Janganlah buat dia menangis" marah Lynna sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang badan Idoli "Kau cakaplah dengan dia elok-elok"

"Abang Kaizo jahat!" Idoli menangis lagi "Abang Kaizo.. tak.. tak.. bagi Idoli tengok movie hantu.. UWAAAAA!"

"Kaizo, bukan ke kau pun suka tengok cerita hantu, baca novel hantu"

"Suka tu suka tapi bukanlah setiap hari aku nak layan hantu. Rasa diri ni macam hantu dah" kata Kaizo yang tidak berpuas hati "Adik aku tu hantu juga. Hantu donut lobak merah"

"UWAAAAAA!" Idoli masih menangis lagi sambil memeluk leher Lynna

Orang yang lalu-lalang di situ, perhatikan mereka bertiga. Kaizo tidak suka mereka diperhatikan oleh orang ramai di situ. Dia harus fikirkan sesuatu untuk pujuk Idoli berhenti menangis. Lalu dia ada satu idea

"Idoli.. jangan menangis ok. Abang belanja chocolate, nak tak?" pujuk Kaizo secara lembut

"UWAAAAAAAA! IDOLI MANA BOLEH MAKAN CHOCOLATE!"

"Maaf maaf! Abang lupa pula" Kaizo berpeluh-peluh di situ "Kalau abang belikan mainan baru, ok tak?"

Idoli berhenti menangis serta-merta. Dia pandang Kaizo dengan matanya bersinar-sinar dan satu senyuman sampai ke pipi. Tangan dia terkapai-kapai ke arah sang kapten itu. Kaizo ambil alih Idoli dari Lynna. Dia dukung si kecil comel itu. Sang kucing alien itu terus peluk leher Kaizo

"YEAH! IDOLI DAPAT MAINAN BARU!"

"Suka pula budak alien ni" bisik Kaizo sambil menghela nafas

"Hehehee.. comel betul si Idoli ni" Lynna mengusap rambut Idoli sedikit "Sebut mainan aje, terus berhenti menangis"

"Budak ni, dekat bilik dia, bersepah dengan mainan. Siapa nak tukang kemas mainan dia tu? Pang juga yang kena" kata Kaizo

"Aik, apasal bukan kau yang kena kemas?"

"Dah tu, si Pang yang suka mengemas rumah. Kerja aku hanyalah sebagai kapten sahaja"

"Yelah kapten" Lynna menjeling matanya "Kapten Kaizo, tak perlu buat semua kerja. Sebagai seorang kapten, dia hanya perlu jalankan misi sahaja dan menghukum orang sesuka hati"

"Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku ke?" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi serius

"Entah"

Lynna terus beredar dari situ kerana berasa sikap Kaizo pada ketika itu, sangat menjengkelkan. Di dalam pemikiran dia pula, satu gelakan boleh didengari oleh Lynna

"Hehehehe... kakak Lynna merajuk dengan abang Kaizo ke?"

"Takdelah, dia mana ada merajuk dengan abang" kata Kaizo

Sebenarnya dia takut juga kalau Lynna merajuk. Nak pujuk seorang perempuan bukannya senang. Kaizo mengeluh di situ

"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo takut yea!"

"Tak, abang tak takut pun" kata Kaizo lagi

"Hehehee... macam manalah kalau abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna dan kahwin, dah ada anak. Dua-dua merajuk dengan abang Kaizo. Mesti abang Kaizo pening kepala.. hehehe" Idoli tergelak riang

"Errr... itu abang tak boleh nak cakap apa" Kaizo tersengih sedikit. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan diri dia menjadi seorang ayah

"Jauh sungguh pemikiran Idoli ni" Lynna muncul balik tetapi kali ini dengan senyuman cerianya "Geram betul tengok budak ni" Dia cubit sedikit pipi Idoli

Idoli tergelak dengan riangnya

"Hehehe.. bayangkan Idoli ni anak abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Mesti Idoli panggil papa and mama!" Idoli tergelak lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari biasa "HAH! Kita main mama papa nak tak? Idoli jadi anak abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna!"

"Hmm.. time tengah jalan-jalan nak main juga?"

"Layankan ajelah Kaizo" tegur Lynna "Ok Idoli! Kita main dengan Idoli!"

"YAHOOO!" Tiba-tiba Idoli cubit pipi Kaizo "Papa papa! Idoli nak beli dua mainan boleh tak?"

"Sebagai papa kamu! Papa tak benarkan!"

"ERK?!" Mata Idoli mula berkaca "PAPA KATA TADI NAK BELIKAN MAINAN UNTUK IDOLI! UWAAAA!"

"KAIZO!" Lynna pijak kaki kanan Kaizo "Kenapa kau buat dia menangis lagi"

"Dah tu, aku sebagai papa dia, kenalah tegas! Kalau tidak, bersepah rumah kita penuh dengan mainan!"

"Amboi, rumah kita yea" Lynna tersenyum sinis "Kau tak belikan sebab malas nak kemaskan rumah yea"

"Ala, kau kan ada. Pang kan ada"

"Mana boleh macam tu. Kita kemaskan sama-sama" nada Lynna berubah menjadi tegas sedikit "Kitakan satu pasukan. Kenalah bekerjasama!"

"Baiklah tuan puteri. Kita kemas sama-sama" Kaizo serahkan Idoli kepada Lynna "Kau pulak dukung budak ni"

"Mama Lynna..."

"Kenapa Idoli?" Lynna lap air mata Idoli "Idoli ada apa-apa nak beritahu dekat mama ke?"

"Kenapa papa kejam sangat? Dia tak suka Idoli ke? Idoli ni jahat sangat ke?" Mulut Idoli mula bergoyang-goyang sedikit. Air mata dia sudah keluar semula "Papa Kaizo tak sayang Idoli ke?"

Kaizo memicit dahinya kerana pening dengan perangai Idoli. Dia tahu ini semua hanyalah mainan imaginasi Idoli tetapi kenapa sang kucing alien itu ambil serius pula? Lalu dia mengheret Lynna ke tempat lain kerana dia tidak berapa selesa apabila mereka bertiga menjadi perhatian orang ramai. Kaizo membawa mereka berdua ke tempat yang tidak ramai orang. Sambil mereka berjalan, sambil itu Lynna cuba tenangkan Idoli

"Papa Kaizo tak jahat cuma dia tu.."

"Sadis tapi penyayang" sambung Kaizo

Tiba-tiba sahaja Idoli dan Lynna tergelak dengan kenyataan Kaizo tadi

"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo ni buat lawak pula" Idoli tergelak lagi

"Dah habis ke main papa mama ni?" soal Kaizo dengan nada serius "Tadi beriya sangat menangis"

"Kaizo, sudahlah tu. Dia tengah happy ni" tegur Lynna

"Yelah yelah. Aku berhentilah buat dia menangis, nanti lagi pening kepala aku" kata Kaizo "Jom kita pergi makan"

"Lepas tu kita beli mainan?" Idoli kelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada Kaizo "Idoli nak mainan besar! dan boleh main dengan semua orang! terutama sekali dengan abang Rizu! Kakak Lynna dan abang Kaizo pun boleh join sekali"

"Yea, nanti kita pergi beli. Sekarang ni kita pergi makan dulu" jelas Kaizo

Idoli tunding jarinya ke arah sebuah restaurant steamboat yang berdekatan dengan mereka. Kaizo ikut sahaja kehendak si kecil comel itu. Lynna tersenyum gembira kerana Kaizo tidak membuat Idoli menangis selepas itu

* * *

**Maaf kalau tak best T_T**


End file.
